Benutzer Blog:Mewtwo the Hero/Mario Kart X
Achtung: Dies ist ein Fan-Fiction-Blog, das Spiel oder Objekt existiert also (noch) nicht (wirklich)! Mario Kart X ist ein Fun-Racer für die NX. Das X steht für die römische Zahl 10, welche durch ein X symbolisiert wird. Neuerungen Unteranderem nehmen jetzt 16 Fahrer am Rennen teil, außerdem kann man sein Kart mehr personalisieren und seine eigenen Kreation speichern und online hochladen. Platz 1 in einem Rennen bekommt 12, Platz 2 10, Platz 3 8 und dann die Punkte 7 bis 1 auf die Plätze 4 bis 10 verteillt. Das heißt: 6 Plätze gehen leer aus. Nach jedem Grand Prix bzw. Versus-Rennen werden außerdem Punkte dazugerechnet, welche auf der Zeit, die man in den Top 3 verbracht hat, in Prozent basiert. So kann am Ende alles in der Punktewertung passieren. So kann selbst der Letztplatzierte am Ende gewinnen. Auch der Onlinemodus ist etwas anders. Die erste Änderung wäre die neue Streckenauswahl. Anders als in Mario Kart 8 können wieder 32 Strecken ausgewählt werden. Das Spiel zählt dann die Stimmen in einer Lobby und zeigt die Strecke mit den meisten Stimmen an. Außerdem gibt es keinen Punktabzug mehr. Sollten 2 Strecken die meisten Stimmen erhalten, wird die Strecke mit den zweitmeisten Stimmen ausgewählt. Nach jedem Rennen werden die gewählten Strecken mit den Stimmen angezeigt. Man kann außerdem wieder mehr als 10 Münzen pro Rennen einsammeln. Die Karten sind zwar im Spiel drin, allerdings hat nicht jede Strecke eine Karte. Die Missionen sind ebenfalls zurück. Außerdem gibt es wieder einen Tacho, der zuletzt in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! zu sehen war. Neuer Punktemodus In Mario Kart X wird ein neuer Punktemodus eingeführt, welcher am Ende alles noch drehen kann. Hier bei werden erstmal, wie immer, die normalen Punkte im Grand Prix bzw. Versus Rennen verteilt. Nach dem Ende eines Grand Prix' bzw. Versus Rennen wird die zweite Hälfte der Punkte vergeben, welche auf der Zeit, die man in jedem Rennen in den Top 3 war, basiert. Diese Punkte können alles am Ende drehen, der Sieger im Grand Prix mit z.b. 48 Punkten (Volle Punktzahl nach 4 Rennen) muss am Ende nicht der Sieger sein. Die Punkte werden beginnend mit der niedrigsten Punkten vergeben. Modi Grand Prix thumb|leftWie auch in vorherigen Teilen gibt es auch hier wieder den Grand Prix-Modus. Hier Fahren 16 Fahrer um den Pokal für den jeweiligen Cup. Als Schnelligkeitsgrade gibt es 50cc³, 100cc³, 150cc³, 200cc³, 300cc³ und Spiegel (Gespiegelte Strecken auf 150cc³). Zeitfahren thumb|leftIm Zeitfahr-Modus kann man die Strecke kennenlernen und versuchen, die Bestzeiten der Entwickler zu schlagen. Erstmals kann man auch den Schnelligkeitsgrad im Zeitfahrmodus ändern. Mehrspieler thumb|leftIm Mehrspielermodus kann man Versus-Rennen (alle gegeneinander oder im Team) oder im Grand Prix fahren. Bis zu 4 Spieler können mitfahren. Online thumb|leftIm Onlinemodus können bis zu 4 Spieler an einer Konsole gegeneinander fahren. Wie im Grand-Prix-Modus nehmen bis zu 16 Fahrer am Rennen teil. Hierbei darf man sich einer der 32 Strecken aussuchen, was die anderen ebenfalls dürfen. Das Spiel zählt die Anzahl der Stimmen und die Strecke mit den meisten Stimmen wird gespielt. Am Ende jedes Rennens werden die verschiedenen Stimmen gezeigt, jedoch wird nicht gezeigt, wer welche Strecke genommen hat. Optionen thumb|leftIn den Optionen können Einstellungen wie z.B. die Lautstärke der Geräusche vorgenommen werden. Strecken Wie immer sind 16 neue und 16 alte Strecken dabei, wie im direkten Vorgänger (Mario Kart 8) werden auch DLC-Strecken existieren. Es wird nur ein DLC kommen, welcher 48 neue Strecken beinhaltet, womit das Spiel 80 Strecken besitzen wird. Charaktere Items Grün=Neues Item Orange: Item aus Mario Kart 8 Blau: Item, welches in vorherigen Teilen auftauche, aber nicht in Mario Kart 8 (Direkter Vorgänger) Bugs Haus auf Gruseliges Spiegelkabinett thumb|Das Haus aus der Egoperspektive. Im Gruseligem Spiegelkabinett gibt es eine kurze Stelle, bei der man aus der Absperrung fahren kann. Fährt man zu dem roten Haus, bemerkt man, dass man hineinfahren kann, und man an der Wand die Nachricht "You will die if you read this message", auf Deutsch übersetzt "Du wirst sterben, wenn du diese Nachricht liest" steht. Ungenutzter Codemodus thumb|Das Menü Drück man im Hauptmenü die Tastenkombination L, R, L, R, L, R, L, R, Links, Links, A, A, X, X, Y, Start ein, kommt man in ein Menü mit eine Tastatur, die aus insgesamt 71 Zeichen besteht. Hier kann verschiedene Codes eingeben, die immer aus 5 Zeichen bestehen. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache gibt es 42.351.647.362.715.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 verschiedene Codekombinationen. Im Spiel sind "lediglich" 856 Kombinationen eingebaut, von denen nur 139 Kombinationen einen Nutzen haben. Ein paar Codes funktionieren nur in Kombination mit anderen Codes. Eine Codekombination sorgt dafür, dass man das Spiel so stark zerstören kann, dass man damit das Spiel sammt Konsole hacken und umprogrammieren kann. Allerdings funktioniert dies nur mit Glück. Die meisten Codes geben Informationen über ungenutzte Daten. So gibt es eine Datei im Spiel namens dk_dream.nxi (?), welche außerdem voll funktionstüchtig ist, aber keine Texturen und Karte hat. Außerdem gibt es im Spiel noch einer ungenutzte, unfertige und untexturierte Variante von Gruseliges Spiegelkabinett. Beide Strecken benutzen das Lied "Play" von Jüri Pootsmann, der estnische Beitrag vom ESC 2016, als Musik. Galerie MKX New Logo.png|Das zweite Logo. MarioKartXLogo.png|Das ursprüngliche Logo. Verfahren.png|Das Auswahlverfahren für ein Onlinerennen interface.png|Ein Screenshot, der die mögliche Karte von Bowsers Festung sowie einen Teil des Interfaces zeigt. NEUES LOGO ERNEUT.png|Das letzte, offizielle und aktuellste Logo. Es unterscheidet sich von der Vorgängerversion und in den Farben und dass das X etwas weiter rechts platziert ist und nicht in der Mitte. ego.png|Das Spiel kann auch in der Ego-Perspektive gespielt werden. Hier zu sehen auf GBA Bowsers Festung 4. Man sieht außerdem die Rückkehr der Tempo-Leiste. Nach dem Rennen.png|Nach dem Rennen werden unten die gewählten Strecken und die Anzahl der Stimmen angezeigt. Allerdings wird nich gezeigt, wer welche Strecke genommen hat. Außerdem wird - wie in Mario Kart Wii - gesagt, wie viele Personen am nächsten Rennen teilnehmen. Außerdem geht hervor, dass es keinen Punktabzug mehr gibt. Platz 1 bekommt 12 Punkte, Platz 2 10 und ab Platz 3 8 Punkte bis Platz 10 einen Punkte erhält. Alle Plätze unter 10 (11 bis 16) erhalten keine Punkte. thumb|left|274px Trivia *Es ist der erste Teil der Hauptserie, in dem das Mii von Anfang an spielbar ist. *Es ist der erste Teil seit Mario Kart 64 bei dem die neue Bowsers Festung nicht im Spezial-Cup ist. *Es ist der erste Teil der Hauptseite seit Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in dem es einen Tacho gibt. *Zum ersten Mal gibt es eine Änderung im Punktemodus. Außerdem gibt es zum ersten mal 16 Fahrer im Rennen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag